Jack Wildpants (The Sauce Boss)
Jack Wildpants (Also known as The Sauce Boss) is a character who has ascended beyond time and space after obtaining The Secret Sauce ''which was the final step in achieving godhood. He now exists across all dimensions in the Scrub Crew Multiverse except for the three universes in which Dead Bird is/or was alive due to his immense power that binds that universe to him. Despite achieving complete godhood, in a large majority of the universes in which he resides he does not hold power anywhere near the amount '''The One True Jack' holds. Before Achieving Godhood Jack was once a young wizard who wished for power after being exiled from his homeland, Wizard City, for supposedly accidentally opening a time rift in his schools food court, killing 17 people. Although it was not his fault due to him being in a state of mind control by Melissa Giantbloom. Giantbloom knew of his potential power after fighting alongside him in the Great Ghoul Uprising of 14546 L.D. watching him send The Pumpkin Lord into an endless cycle of death. Giantbloom wished to get rid of him so she could be at the top of the school to be granted the honor of going on the quest for The Secret Sauce. ''After being betrayed by one of his closest friends and receiving a guilty verdict from the court despite an overwhelming amount of evidence proving him innocent. His parents fought to make the court believe he's innocent, but after long enough his mother went mad after being manipulated by Giantbloom to kill the judge and was executed, his father who began to fight through the authorities to stop her execution, was killed. Jack began to think of the world as corrupt and cruel. He wished for true power so he could lay down justice for the better good. In Shell City he mastered a way to travel anywhere in the world through turning any non-living piece of matter into a portal that would take him anywhere he desired, give or take a hundred feet. Once he received intel on the location of ''The Secret Sauce ''and the time that Melissa Giantbloom and the wizards of the high council would arrive to retrieve it, he made his way there to confront them and arriving just a moment earlier. Whenever they all arrived he brutally killed all of the high council leaving Melissa Giantbloom wounded on the ground. Once she stood up and delivered a brief monologue, Jack opened a portal at her belt splitting her in half. The now bleeding out Giantbloom then had her head beat in with a large rock sitting nearby. After the slaughter, Jack stood up and opened The Secret Sauce, which caused the world around him to shift and lighting began to strike around him. He then consumed the sauce and felt his power begin to grow. The unknown events which took place after resulted in Armageddon and the complete annihilation of his universe, leaving Jack in the void. With his new found power he could now traverse the void which allowed him to travel the multiverse and leaving behind a trail of new Jacks. With his new found power, this new "One True Jack" dubbed himself '''The Sauce Boss'.